


First Years

by musiclovesbest



Series: Adventures at Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovesbest/pseuds/musiclovesbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherins have a bad reputation and even before the sorting most people know that. So how do Slytherin first years react to being sorted into the 'bad house' and what do older Slytherins do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Years

As Julie lead the Slytherin first years down toward the common room she couldn’t help but notice how so many of them seemed downcast. A few had tears falling down their redden cheeks. Just like every year, she had watched the newly sorted first years during the feast, and while plenty had dug in, too many had barely eaten anything at all. While the other tables were loud and cheerful with excited first years, Slytherin’s table was almost quiet. Older students had tried to get some of those close to them to eat, with only a few succeeding.

“Were almost there. You guys are going to love it. It’s been updated recently so it feels a lot more homey.” It was the same every year, and honestly, it was hard. It hurt seeing children, who only hours ago had been excited to be leaving for their first year at Hogwarts, so dejected and quiet. It wasn’t hard to hear the excitement of the Hufflepuffs as they headed toward their own common room. Slytherin first years were almost never as excited.

Eventually, the blank stone wall concealing the door to the common room was upon them. Julie was sure to speak the password loud and clear for all the first years to hear, reminding them to remember it so they could return tomorrow after classes. The stone door materialized in front of her and she pushed it open, allowing the first years to take in the entirety of the newly remodeled Slytherin common room.

What had once been damp and dark was now brightly lit and warm. A fire roared in the delicately carved stone fireplace. Chair and coaches were placed all over the room, blankets of silver and green draped over every single one. A shag carpet kept bare feet off the cold stone floor. Green light from the lake drifted in, bouncing off crystals placed methodically around the room. When Julie had first arrived the common room had been much different. She much preferred the newer version to the older one.

“Umm, before I sent you lot off to bed, how about we sit down for a second and have a little talk.”

Some sparkle had come back into a few dull eyes, and most of the tears had stopped as they tried to take in the room. The seats were filled as the first years slowly put together the words. A few older students came down from the dormitories, standing silently behind the first years like guards.

“Listen, I know Slytherin house doesn’t have the best reputation, but you’ll be alright here. We’re not a bad lot. I promise.” She gave a small encouraging smile as small faces looked back at her. She had been in their shoes once upon a time.

A sudden cry startled her and Maria, a fourth year, was quick to react. A little black haired girl sat sobbing on the couch. Her curls were pulled away from her face in a tight ponytail and Julie recognized her as one of the few who had barely touched their food during dinner.

“My dad is going to hate me.” She wailed.

Maria pulled her onto her lap, loosening the tie around the little girl’s neck before wrapping one of the blankets around her shoulder.

“No, sweetie. Maybe at first he’ll be upset, but he’s not going to be mad. He will still love you. Besides, once you make friends and do well in your classes, he’s not going to care about what house you are in.” Maria ran her hand up and down the girls back, comforting the child just as Julie had comforted her during her first year. 

“Every one of my siblings are in Ravenclaw. What are my parents going to think when they find out I’m not as smart as them. That I was placed in Slytherin?” A skinny tan boy across the room spoke up, his eyes shined with unshed tears.

This time, it was Mark that intervened.

“They’re going to think that you’re just as ambitious as your siblings, if not more. They’re going to think that you are their little boy no matter what. That you’re just as smart, if not smarter, than you siblings. Slytherin’s are not stupid. In fact, Taylor is the top of her year. You’ll get to meet her later. I’m sure if you ask she’ll give you some study tips.” The boy seemed to visibly brighten at the idea.

Julie took control again before any more outburst.

“Slytherin’s are not bad people. Sure we haven’t had the best past, but we can make a better future. We’re Slytherin’s we can do anything we set our mind to. I know it seems scary now, but all of us have been where you are now. First year is scary, and not just for Slytherin’s either, while for us it maybe a tad more difficult. You’ve got to rise above it though. Make friends with the other houses. Answer the questions you know. Work hard and have fun. But know that if you need help, don’t be afraid to ask anyone else in Slytherin house. We’re a family now and we’re here to help. You don’t have to go through it alone.”

Slowly smiles emerged and the tears disappeared. They weren’t out of the woods yet. There were still going to be many trials for these young Slytherins. Friends that would believe the stereotype that still floated around the house name. Parents that wouldn’t take the sorting well. There was always tough time ahead for future Slytherins.

For now, Julie would sit with the first years and answer their questions. She would force some food into those that had not eaten before sending them off to bed.

Yes, Slytherin house would always have trouble thanks to the centuries of bad history, but they were Slytherins. It would take some time, but eventually, the stigma that came with being a Slytherin would be wiped away. Many knew that when a Slytherin wanted something, they would do whatever it took to get it. And slowly but surely they were wiping the Slytherin ledger clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I saw on Tumblr. 
> 
> reblog here: http://broke-trashcan.tumblr.com/post/125486061036/dumbass-oikawa-the-princeofblood


End file.
